With Ur Love Sequel
by Rainbor123
Summary: Other (vampire) thoughts about Leah and Jasper's relationship. You don't have to read Ur Love to understand. T for "harsh language" blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

CPOV

As I watch Jasper interact with his newly claimed mate, I must admit how happy I am he found someone better for him than Alice.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Alice, but she never really completed Jasper like Leah does.

I have to admit, I'm curious. How did they fall in love? When did they fall in love? They are opposites... but not. I know that makes absolutely _no_ sense, but it's the truth.

Jasper is...distant, he uses his war-trained brain, always thinking before doing.

Jasper will stay and fight, because he's honorable, but he would leave if he felt he needed to.

Leah's fiery, she lets her heart and instincts guide her. If her instincts say run, she runs. Like hell.

Leah will fight for her family, she's very loyal. She would have to be dragged out biting, kicking, and scratching. (I know this, I was the one having to do the dragging... it was painful to say the least) And screaming! she was screaming very loudly in my ear the whole time...

He's Calculating.

She's Feral.

That's why they're such a good match.

Leah will go head first into something, not caring about her health or the danger. Jasper will follow, watching her back. Silently keeping watch over her. Helping her when she needs him. Leah pushes Jasper to do things, drags him into doing dangerous situations. But every time she causes a problem, she gets them out. Believe it or not, she appears to have a silver tongue.

Once she convinced Emmett, that this was all in his mind. That he was a human in a mental hospital, and she was his conscience**(1)**. He went around pinching everyone to convince himself that we were real.

They fight. Often. But it always ends within minutes, murmuring apologies. They both believe they are worth nothing, with the other trying to prove they are.

* * *

**(1)- I actually did this to my friend once XD It took her about 5 minutes to relieze that I was screwing with her. She is either really gullible or I'm a really good liar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

EsmePOV

I like Leah. She's not shy. Or demure. She doesn't hesitate. She has a strange sense of humor that could offend some people, but I think it's just plain funny.

She changed Jasper for the better. I see him smiling more than ever, after only a few days in her company.

I think Jasper changed her too. Before, she wouldn't even wear the clothing we provided. Now she offers to help cook dinner. I don't think she likes Bella, or Edward for that matter, but she adores Jasper, so I adore her.

Her attitudes towards the others are funny. I remember the first time she entered our house willingly.

**_Flashback_**

_I__ was in the kitchen cooking puttanesca, when I smell a... wolf? and Jasper. That is peculiar, because it smells more earthy than wet dog-ish._

_'I wonder what happened, I hope no one got hurt' Jasper came in pulling the.. _female_ wolf. _

_She didn't look scared, she looked.. wary._

_"Welcome, Leah." I say politely, wondering why she is here._

_"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." She says awkwardly. I see Jasper grab her hand, and squeeze it. Carlisle comes from behind and wraps an arm around me._

_"Call me Esme, dear." I says, smiling when I realize that they are together._

_"Nice to see you, Leah." My husband says kindly._

_"Man, is this awkward." She mumbles. Probably forgetting that I could hear every word._

_"Hey, man wh- Who's the chick?" Emmett says, breaking the silence, after he runs into the kitchen. "And why does she smell?"_

_"EMMETT. We have a guest." I say sternly. Leah chuckles._

_"Sup, Leech? My names Leah, and I'm one of the dogs." She says smoothly. Emmett beams._

_"Think you can beat me in an arm wrestle?" He asks._

_"Nope. But I'm sure I can beat you in a race." She replies smugly._

_"Hey, Rose. Come meet this girl." He calls out, knowing Rose will hear,_

_She zooms down the stairs._

_"I've been listening since I smelled her. It's strange that your smell is different than the males." Rose observes._

_"It's probably because I have a different diet than the other wolves. And I spend more time outside than them, so it might be because of the environment." Leah says._

_Bella, Edward, and Remesmee make an appearance, nodding in Leah's direction._

_"Hey, Edward, Leah here says she could beat you in a race." Emmett says, calling Leah out of her assumption that she could beat him._

_"No, I said I could beat _you, _Emmett." She says, uncomfortably._

_"Well, nice to see you Leah." Bella says, and I can tell she's unnerved by Leah's presence. "Come on, Edward. Let's get out of here, before it gets even more embarrassing." She mumbles. Turning away and pulling her family with her._

_Leah just smiles and rolls her eyes._

_"What a strange vampire. She forgot that my hearing is almost as good as her's." Leah says, humor obvious in her voice._

**_Flashback__ Ended_**

She got more comfortable in my home, and now is as friendly as Jacob, and Seth were during Bella's pregnancy. It's lovely to have her around, she lights the room up.

Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and I all enjoy her company, Bella avoids her at all costs, and Edward is nursing his still wounded pride, that was harmed when Leah beat him in a race.

Renesmee acts as if Leah is her favorite aunt. She used to avoid Leah, like her mother, but then Leah taught her the basics of how to defend herself when no one else would, and now she loves her.

I'm glad Leah came into our lives. She lights up Jasper's eyes, challenges Carlisle's brain (She's more technology efficient) understands Rosalie, plays with Emmett, and allows me to mother her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Edward POV

They're a strange couple. But they fit together perfectly.

A part of me is angry a Jasper. Angry at him for moving on from Alice so quickly. Another part is thankful. Non of us are happy when Jasper's upset. I'm also thankful that Leah came along. Although my mate disapproves of her, Leah is a good person. She's smart, fiery, willful, and can be nice.

But all of me is angry at Alice. She abandoned us! Bella was _very_ distraught at her departure. Esme was worried about her, and Rosalie was just bitter.

I bet Alice didn't see this coming. Leah stepping in and filling her place. Being a better Alice, than Alice. I wonder how she would have felt about that. I wonder if she would be jealous of her. I wonder if Leah and Alice could be friends if she ever came back- No. Leah would despise Alice for putting Jasper through that, even if Alice's leaving did benefit her.

I remember the day I finally accepted her.

_**Flashback** _

_'It will be fun to watch her knock Edward's head down a size or two.' Jasper thought. That traitor._

_'Man, Leah's going to get _beat!_ Then I can mock her about it. What are the best insult's is can come up with: The classic, Slowpoke?- No. How about..' I stop listening to Emmett's thoughts, as they kill my brain cells. Wait, I don't have brain cells..._

_'I wonder what Leah's favorite food is? I know that Seth's was pizza, but she doesn't seem like that type of girl. Perhaps a more traditional dish? I have been wanting to try out that new dish... Maybe I can ask Jasper. I hope that Jasper won't scare her off. Me, and Rose have grown quite attached. Oh, my. I would miss her. I wonder if she would come by, and say hi... but than Jasper might grow upset, thinking that we were picking sides. I don't think Leah could be scared off, so I must not worry. I hope..' I have to stop reading Esme's thoughts, they make me feel really bad for not caring as much._

_'Now, Edward is the fastest vampire I have met. Then again, Leah is the fastest wolf, and the shapeshifters were created to kill vampires. Well, it depends, Leah is racing in wolf form, therefor, she is in her natural habitat. But Edward won't grow weary..' Great, Carlisle is trying to create a hypothesis._

_'Leah better win this. Me and Emmett have that bet, and I can't loose, because I don't want to have to go up to the mutts' border, and dog whistle at each dog that passes.'_

_'I wonder if I'll win. Of course I will! Oh, that's sweet, Jasper is sending courage to me! I think I'll take the- Edward! stop reading my mind! The race is about to start!' _

_"Now, the rules are simple, you have to go around Forks twice. Whoever gets back here first, wins. Good Luck." Carlisle said._

_"On your mark, get set, GO."_

_And with those few words, we took off. Leah broke off in another direction, and I stayed on my original track, knowing that as fast as she is, she couldn't beat me._

**(I am putting an imaginary line right here)**

_I can't believe it! SHE BEAT ME! She even had time to phase back! And was drinking tea with Rosalie!_ **(A/N That rhymed!) **

_'I knew it! I'm so proud of her. I am pleased she took my advice about going on the Prey's trail. It's too dense for even a vampire to navigate though, but apparently, not her." Jasper's thought's showed me the truth. That's how she beat me! She took a trail that was closer to Forks than I. Clever._

_'THAT WAS AMAZING! LEAH BEAT EDWARD! Wait, that means I have to- DANG!' Emmett finished his thought, oh so eloquently. I wonder what he was about to say... No, no I don't. Never mind, I _really_ don't_

_'That was fun, I hope Edward's pride isn't to wounded, I would hate for him to feel dishearted...' Once again, reading Esme's thoughts have made me feel mean._

_'YES! Emmett better hold up to his side of the bet! I wonder what I could do to..' I really don't want to know what Rosalie is going to make Emmett do._

_'That was interesting, Leah wasn't even panting, I wonder if it has something to do with being a female wolf. Perhaps Leah will allow me to run some tests..' Carlisle's thought's are about to get confusing._

_'Hey, I won that! I feel like Rocky, beating the opponent against all odds, I wonder if Jasper has seen those moves, he would really appreciate Rocky's determination. And Emmett would like all the fights. Edward might like the soundtrack, being the musical person he is. Speaking of Edward, why is he watching at me like tha- STOP READING MY MIND!' Ow, Leah even has a loud voice in her mind._

**_Flashback Ended_**

Leah wouldn't intentionally hurt someone she loves, and she certainly loves Jasper.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but Leah'd thoughts are... not pure, but... good.

Leah is good. And I approve.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**_EmmettPOV_**

I think Leah is cool. Leah and Jasper's relationship is cool. But it is_ not_ cool when I see them sucking face.

I remember when Rose and Leah went out. Rosie came back singing Leah's praises. Now, they go do something almost every day. I think it bothers Jasper as much as it bothers me...

I also like the fact that Leah will play with me. See, one time I was playing a prank on Edward, **(N/A If you** **want to** **read the prank, Review! There must be more than two! [No matter how much I love and appreciate **Ice Moon 14** and** Brankle1**'s reviews!]) **and I... included her in it without her knowledge, she didn't rat me out! No one else in this house would have done that! They don't appreciate my immaturity! She is also one of the most devious pranksters I have ever met! She told me of one of her previous pranks, where she walked around in Seattle, and every time she walked in front of a car, she would step over an invisible object! **(For an example, watch?v=Yi-G4ZCKGKg** **you can watch the whole thing or go to 0:41 for the actual prank)**

She also will wrestle with me (without cheating! [I hope you heard that, Edward!]) and sometimes will let me win!

I remember when we went to a nigh club, I wanted to dance, and Rose 'won't dance like a hoe' so I asked Leah to, and she did! It was worth the terrifying glare Jasper gave me the whole time!

All in All, if I wasn't in love with Rose, and Jasper wouldn't rip me apart, wait for me to re-attach, rip me apart again, then repeat; I would totally snatch her up!


End file.
